oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Combat level
To determine combat level, use the combat level calculator. A player's, monster's, or non-player character's combat level indicates the difficulty in defeating him, her, or it in combat. In the very early days of RuneScape classic, players started out as level 1 combat, but this was changed and now all new players start out at combat level 3, with the maximum level for RuneScape being level 138 (126 on the free version), while in RuneScape Classic, it is level 123 and in DeviousMUD the highest account ever reached to 52. The strongest monster, the Corporeal Beast, has a Combat level of 785. It usually takes around 10 high-levelled players to kill it. Combat level is calculated by taking into account the following skills: * Attack * Strength * Defence * Hitpoints * Ranged * Magic * Prayer * Summoning Levels that are lower than the player display shades of green, levels that are slightly lower than one's display yellow-ish green, levels that are equal to one's are displayed as yellow and levels that are higher than yours display shades of orange to red. It is commonly believed that monsters/players that are 10 levels below you are displayed in green (greenest green) and monsters/players that are 10 levels above are displayed as red, the reddest red. However it is actually 6 levels, in each direction when the lighter colours are shown. Effects of combat level Normally, aggressive NPC's will stop attacking a player if that player has double the NPC's combat level +1. There are exceptions, however - for example, any monsters in the wilderness that are normally not aggressive will be aggressive to players no matter what their combat level is. Also, monsters that are normally aggressive will always attack a player if they are level 69 or higher, since the maximum combat level is level 138 for members. Monsters with a higher combat level than a player cannot be attacked by using a left mouse click. Instead, players need to right click and select the attack monster option. So, to be able to attack a Blue Dragon with a simple left click, a player needs a combat level of at least 111. Combat level is the only in-game visible parameter that players have to evaluate another player without using Stat Spy. High combat levels do not always accurately describe a player's capabilities in other skills. There are players with maximum combat that have very low levels in other skills and there are pure skillers with no combat levels and very high non-combat skills. Yet, there is a reasonable chance that a high combat level also implies a decent skill level and a reasonable knowledge of the game. A more complicated assessment is in the trustworthiness of a player in trades. Some players place higher trust in higher combat level players, as they have more to lose when they get banned after being reported for illegal trading practices. Combat level, in the game itself, matters very little; however, there are some few requirements in game that require a certain combat level. The only three known so far are in two quests (Smoking Kills and Dream Mentor, both requiring 85 Combat), in Slayer, and in PVP worlds (you must have a combat level of at least 20). In Slayer, your combat level determines which slayer masters you can go to. So basically, combat doesn't matter at all in free to play RuneScape, and in members, it matters very little. However, many quests require players to kill somewhat difficult monsters, so having a higher combat level would be very helpful. Jagex revealed formula In the Combat Triangle Wallpaper update, Jagex revealed the basic formulas used for calculating the basic combat level (excludes summoning) on the top right of the wallpaper. Please note: The basic formula revealed in the wallpaper, however, is at an early stage and using the formula as provided does not in all cases result in the combat level players observe in game. This is particularly true for Mages and Rangers, as also here even and odd levels do seem to play a role in calculating the correct combat level. In the RuneScape Forums (Combat skill section) a more accurate calculation method has been found by a group of adventurers (the thread is a sticky) - see calculation below. The combat level is calculated for each combat type (melee, magic and ranged). The character's basic combat level is the highest of the following three combat types. The calculations are performed using integer arithmetic, so when multiplying by a fraction, the remainder is discarded. For example, if prayer is 43, then \frac{1}{2} \text{prayer} gives 21 and not 21.5. Effects of Summoning level in member worlds In member worlds the summoning level is included in the following cases: * In non-PvP worlds, except when near Bounty Hunter * In PvP worlds when the player has a summoned familiar * In PvP worlds when the player is carrying a summoning pouch or summoning scroll The effect of the summoning level in these cases is similar to prayer. This means that the character's overall combat level in these cases is the highest of the following three combat types (with the summoning included). In PvP worlds, when the player does not have a summoned familiar, and is not carrying a summoning pouch or summoning scroll, the potential Summoning increase is displayed separately even in free-to-play worlds. For example, 79+6 instead of 85. Combat Formula Calculation Three easy steps to calculate your correct combat level as discovered by the Combat Formula Crew (see credits below): Step 1: Calculate your Base Combat level Your Defence level times 100 (call this variable A) Your Hitpoints level times 100 (call this variable B) *If your Prayer level is odd: Your (Prayer level - 1) times 50 (call this variable C) *If your Prayer level is even: Your Prayer level times 50 (call this variable C) *If your Summoning level is odd: Your (Summoning level - 1) times 50 (call this variable D) *If your Summoning level is even: Your Summoning level times 50 (call this variable D) (A + B + C + D) divided by 400, equals your Base Combat level. Step 2: Calculate your Class Combat Levels Your Attack level times 130 (call this variable E) Your Strength level times 130 (call this variable G) *If your Ranged level is odd: (Your Ranged level times 195) - 65 (call this variable H) *If your Ranged level is even: Your Ranged level times 195 (call this variable H) *If your Magic level is odd: (Your Magic level times 195) - 65 (call this variable I) *If your Magic level is even: Your Magic level times 195 (call this variable I) (E + G) divided by 400, equals your Melee Class Combat Level H divided by 400, is your Ranger Class Combat Level I divided by 400, is your Mage Class Combat Level Step 3: Calculate your Final Combat Level #Look at your Melee, Ranger and Mage Class Combat levels. #Pick the one that has the highest value. The one you pick, will also determine your class. So if the Melee Class Combat Level is the highest, you're a Warrior (Melee). #Add the Class Combat Level you picked, to the Base Combat Level you calculated earlier. The result is your Combat Level. In-game, your current combat level is always rounded down. Credit to formula creators Trivia *Early in RuneScape Classic after the introduction of the Wilderness, combat levels only appeared when hovering over a player with the mouse in the Wilderness. After the release of members, combat levels appeared everywhere on members' worlds due to the release of duelling across the map. In free worlds, combat levels remained invisible outside of the wilderness until a major game change on September 24, 2002. Many players lied about their combat level outside of the Wilderness. However, if a player hovered over another player during a loading screen (such as climbing a ladder), for a brief moment the combat level was shown. *Most monsters in RuneScape are weaker than players of the same combat level. This is because most of them have no food, drinks, or armour. Keep in mind that there are exceptions, such as revenants. A revenant can kill a player higher than the revenant's level. *Combat levels used to be shown as Level-3 instead of Level: 3. *When a player is maxed out (i.e. all combat skills are at 99, including summoning) it is observed that melee combat level is highest at 138 while range and magic combat levels are just 122. *To achieve a combat level of 138 a player must have 98 prayer and their summoning must be level 96(attack, strength, defence and hitpoints need to be at level 99, however) as in these two skills only even levels are taken into account for the calculation of the combat level. *In RSC, you start with 9 hp, in RS2 you start with 10 hp. *If you advance a Combat Level in a PvP or Bounty Hunter World, the message in the chat box will display your combat level without summoning, even if you have combat levels from summoning. *On Tutorial Island in RS2, players can reach a maximum level of 3 in every skill discussed on the Island (except Hit Points, which is already at 10). This makes it possible for a player to leave the island and enter the main game at a maximum of combat level 5.95 (shown as 5 in-game). Category:Combat Category:Mechanics